


The blind queen.

by Aokagafireinbluesky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aokagafireinbluesky/pseuds/Aokagafireinbluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer league... the ultimate basketball championship all highschoolers want to win... but also the league just the best players of all japan can entered... when Kagami's best friend, Akane, comes back from america and  tells him she wants to play the summer league, he couldn't have imagined what happened next...  When it appears that the friends you cares the most and your rival already know each others, you know things will get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi there ! Just a few notes to introduce you this fic ^^! The girl named Akane you'll discover here is my original character, and also one of the main character in the story. I created her a long time ago , It's the first time I put her in KNB's world, so I hope you'll like her :) ! This is the first chapter, just to introduce you the main plot, enjoy !

«  Wait ! Wait ! You want what ?! »  
«  I want to play in the summer league... »  
«  Did you lost your mind ?! First you don't have a team, and honestly I don't think there will be girls here who can form one to the summer league… Then what's the hell with all of that ? Could you Explain me at least ? You just appeared from nowhere in my high school and you ask me that just a few hours later ?!! »  
«  Kagami... »  
«  What ?! »  
«  Stop yelling at me, you're giving me a headache ... »  
«  Then tell me. It's not that I'm not glad to see you, I am, but it sounds a pretty weird don't you think ? »  
«  You're right, forgive me. Promise I'm going to tell you about that after trainning ... »  
«  You better damn will ! God Akane, you're the only one who can drive me crazy like that in a second… »  
«  Shut up I'm sure it missed you... »  
«  Yeah in your dreams, well come on I'm going to introduce you to our sempai…. »  
«  Hey ! Talking about us Kagami ? »  
«  Oh Kiyoshi sempai ! Yeah, I've got someone to present you all ! »  
«  Ok then, do it while we're heading to the gym' ! »

The redhead made his path to his friends, Akane following him in silence.

«  Here is Mitsuko Akane ! A friend of mine from America ! She used to play with Himuro and me as she was also Alexs students ! She just came back to japan and arrived this morning at school ! Coach, do you mind if she comes with us for the trainning ? »  
«  Yeah sure, come on ! You want to enter the club that's it ? » 

As she looked at Kagamis friend, she noticed that she was also redheaded, even if it was in a darker shade than kagami, this constant deep red glint in her mane, contrasting with her ambered eyes and gold skin, gave her this mysterious and wild appearance. She was quite tall for a girl, maybe 68 inches as the top of her head reached Kagamis chin, which gave her a graceful look as she was thin but build as a true athlete. Even if she hadn't large breasts like Momoi did,Riko couldn't deny that this girl was strangely gorgeous.  
A sudden deep voice which sounded like velvet took her out of her thoughts…

«  Not really, even if I think I will and that it'll be really cool, I came back to japan because I want to make a team in order to enter the summer league... »  
«  The summer league ? Woh really ? You're going straight to things arent' you waouh ! The summer league , you're sure ? The level is the same as the winter cup, even higher I think as the team are not limited to school clubs ! »  
«  That's what I was telling her ! Damn she's so obstinated ! But god even if it costs me to say it, she would probably have the level to play in the league… »  
«  Oh that's an interresant thing ! »  
«  Hey Kiyoshi, don't fire up too soon... »  
«  You're right Hyuga, I don't know if it's crazy or not, but the particularity of the sumer league is that mixed teams are allowed. It rarely happens but it's possible… So come with us at the trainning and we will talk about it afterthat ! And oh, Kagami ! Kuroko will be late he said. »  
«  Thanks. » 

As they started to walk ahead, Kagami whispered with a sulky voice… 

«  Sounds good, you'll not have the choice but to explain yourself... » 

At the time they reached the gym', the redheaded tiger quickly presented Akane to the others and soon afther that they were warming up their bodies. But afther just a few minutes, the coach called Kagami with some urgency in her voice. 

« Kagami ! »  
« Yeah ? »  
«  Come here please, I want to ask you something »

He nodded and then ran smoothly toward the girl who was standing in the corner of the court, a bushed mask on her face. 

«  Coach ? What's going on ? »  
«  Kagami, how would you rate Akanes level compared to yours ? »  
«  Well, she's good, she already beated me a few times… But I think she wasn't at her full power, it was like she was enjoying our fight and trying to do her best, but I always had a strange feeling as if she was hidding some unknown power, as if she unconsciously didn't want play at her full power… »  
«  And you may be right… »  
«  Huh ? What's making you think so ? She's just warming up right now... »  
«  When I look at her, my statistics are blowing up, that's freaking… Even yours are not so high. The few times I saw numbers like that was… »  
«  Was ? »  
«  It was for Aomine and Kise…. Damn she's got the same as them … the monstrous physical capacities of speed and agility as Aomine does, and also the freaking capacity of adaptation Kise has when copying… Even if... »  
«  Even if what ? »  
«  No,nothing... » 

 

Troubled by what his coach told him, he get back to trainning. The game quickly turned to a one on one fight between the two redheaded. Everybody watched them dancing around the court as if they were all alone. They were astonished by how the girl could easily stand against Kagami, even if both of them were just testing the other, laughing like kids. Suddenly, their rythme seemed to be broken for a second, the girl seeming to hesitate as she leaned on her right leg to start a quick fake. Kagami didn't wait for more and steal the ball to her durig this second of hesitation, the second later he was running toward the other side of the court. But soon enough he heard the girl behind him, he knew she could easily stop him, like she used to in america. But as he looked at her over his shoulder to think about his next move, he saw the girl wincing and then all her body clenching as she leaned to fast on her right leg. This vision hit his mind with violence … «  Shit, I forgot about that !I must end this now... » He took a final acceleration and then threw a powerful dunk into the basket.  
He caught the ball and turned back to his friend, who was trying to catch her breath, head pointed to the ground her hands on her tighs . Also catching his breath, he walked toward her and then kneeled next to her, his deep and soft voice full of regret and concern… 

«  Sorry it's been a long time since we played together I forgot about your leg… Hey, you're okay ? »  
«  Yeah, don't worry… Our games missed me so much I didn't thought about it neither. Nevermind … was fun Taiga … really missed me ! » 

His heart pounded as the girl looked at him through some of her messy hair. Her eyes deep of emotions and sparkling with joy. A light grin appeared on his face as he whispered, his voice full of emotions… 

«  Yeah Kane, missed me too... »

 

Almost everybody had left exept Kagami and his friend, and also Riko, Kiyoshi and Hyuga, when the sudden sound of a bag crashing on the ground took their attention. They saw Kuroko, standing, like frozen, in the doorstep, pointing a dark and accuser look on the redhead girl. 

«  Mitsuko-san….. It's been a long time... » 

 

All the glares turned to the girl in question, who seemed to instantly petrifed herself at the sight of the phantom player. A nostalgic and guilty mask appeared on her face as she answer him with a small voice…

«  Kuroko… Yeah I think we can say so… Happy to see you again... » 

Behind the girl, a ball fell on the ground as the others broke the sudden silence…

« What the fuck is that ? You know each other?! »  
«  Always so insightful Bakagami ! »  
«  Shut up Hyuga ! I don't think it's the right moment ! » said the coach as she hit her friend.  
«  Damn Akane, will you just explain me what's the meaning of this ? First you tell me you want to play the summer league and now it's appears that you already know Kuroko !... »  
«  Shit Kagami ! I told you I will explain it to you ! So stop it for a second ! »

 

The tiger lowered his rage when he heard a sob breaking the girls voice. She glared at Kuroko with a sorry look in which appeared deep regrets, the boy seeming to calm down at this sight. She kept looking at him while she answered Kagamis thoughts with a nostalgic voice…

«  You already know that I lived in Japan before my arrival in America… Well… I was in Teiko middle school before I met you in Los Angeles... » 

When he saw Akanes hesitation to go on, Kuroko kept explaining, his voice sored and wistful…

«  Apart from basket, the generation of miracles was also a group a true friends, it was like a family… Till one of its members vanished suddenly... »

Seirins players were all open-mouthed… Kuroko never talked like that about the generation of miracles. They didn't need more to understand that this precise member who vanished, was the girl in front of them…  
Kiyoshi could easily felt the tension in the air now

«  Well ! We'd better relax a bit the atmosphere don't you all think ? »  
«  Tetsu… I'm sorry… really... » 

As an answer, the girl only got a sigh from the phantom player as he leaved the place without a world for her. There was now a dead silence in the gym, broke by Kagami as he headed to the girl and then, standing behind her, asked with a gentle voice…

« Kane, all of that is about Eden, isn't it ? »  
« ... »  
« Here, things are gonna be okay… Come and sit for a minute, you're gonna freak the other... »

They all sat at the beggining of the bleachers without a word. After a few minutes of silence, Akane took up her courage and started…  
«  I grew up in Japan and entered Teiko with my twin, Eden. A few times afterthat, our parents broke up, and Eden was forced to go in another school… It irritated me but at least we were together at home,lugged between our parents… I entered the basket club, I always played with Eden at school, so it helped me not to think of his absence. Then I started to pass more and more time of the generation of miracles, and they soon become true friends for me. I really involved myself in the club, even if I didn't play in games, I was in the first team with my friends, always playing with them and going to support them for games, so I was happy about it. As Kuroko said, we were bound like a family... » 

She made a pause as she saw the shadow in question reappearing and taking a sit next to her. He didn't say a word, not even looked at her so she kept explaining…

«  Two years later, my brother… Eden… suicided… My world collapsed… There was nothing to relieve my grief, even the miracles, my family, even them couldn't help me… It was as if all the things around me faded and lose their meaning… Then I started to hate basket, the mere sight of a ball made me think about Eden, playing made me think of the time we played together… I drowned in my own grief, forgetting my family, I...I abandonned them… I left everything behind me, probably thinking that starting a new life somewhere else would relieve me… That's why I never talked to you in details about it Kagami… Tetsu I'm… so sorry… I know I must have make suffer all of you… You probably didn't understood why I left without giving news… I don't search to be forgiven… I should have… I should have take the hands you reached at me… I should have seen you were all there for me… I should have understand you were my lifeline… and that it was not escape. »

A heavy silence hit the place. Looks full of sadness and compassion were turned onto the redheaded girl, who was now staring at a distant point, tring to keep all of these painful emotions inside her throat. Suddenly, a soft and regular voice broke the silence…

«  I'm sorry for how I reacted just now. At the first time, I hated you, because I thought of what it had been atfer you left… But now I think I understand how you were feeling… Of course we wanted you to accept our help… We felt guilty, we thought your leaving was our fault… When he came back, when he told us how you fled away, the worst thoughts hit us… We thought you… »

His hands clenching on his knees, he couldn't finish his sentence, but its meaning hit Akanes mind with such violence she instantly petrified. They thought she wanted to follow her brother… Her heart missed a beat as the horror was flowing in her brain, making her realize the hell she had made them live…  
She was drawn out oh her thoughts by the sound of a voice near the door, one of the voices she couldn't forget… even if she wanted to…

«  Oi ! Kurokochi ! What's happening ? Seems to be urgent on the phone ! Oi are you here ? Aominechi can you see him ?! » 

The redhead girl looked at Kuroko, who gently grinned at her… 

« I sent them a call... » 

Without a word he pushed her on the back, forcing her to stand quickly if she didn't want to crash on the ground. At the same time, the door opened just some meters in front of her… 

« Kurokoch... »

Fright appeared on Kise Ryoutas face as he glared at the girl standing in front of him.

«  You're kidding… it can't be you ? »

That face he was staring at… She was looking at him, tears falling on her cheeks… These cheeks he toughts he could never see again… This little voice, broken with sobs, felt like a whiplash in his head. His eyes filled with tears, now sparkling with relief and a hapiness that no one had ever seen on his face…

«  K...Kise... » 

She couldn't finish her sentence as the blond rushed upon her, grabbing her tightly in his arms, as if he wanted to make sure she was real. He couldn't hold back his tears, nesting his face in her neck.

« God it's really you ! »  
«  Sorry… Nee-san… I'm so sorry... » 

Seirins players were watching the scene, all touched by this reunion, from the bleachers. They were used to know Kise as a joyful and cheery guy, it was quite surprising to see him in this condition. That was probably why they winced at the word… 

« Nee-san ? »  
« Yeah, Kise-kun and Mitsuko-san were the best of friends. Even if we were all bounded, these two had always shared a particular one, like brother and sister. Kise-kun had always been very protective with her. I think he unconsciouly filled the gap of Edens leaving in another school… Kise-kun had been one of the two who were the most ravaged by Mitsuko-sans leaving. Well, I think I could say he was the most ravaged, but he took upon himself, and helped us to manage the one who lived it the most harshly… 

« Who the hell are you talking about ? »

The tiger couldn't ear his shadows answer as the loud and bright voice of Kaijos ace filled the gym while he was still grabbing Akane, her body still shaking under her emotions…

« Aominechi ! Bring your ass here ! Hurry ! » 

A weary husky voice grumbled in return, surprisingly close to the door…

«Stop yelling I'm not deaf you dumbass ! What's the hell with...… you…. »

Aomine froze instantly at the sight of the girl, his surprise was obvious as everybody could see his eyes getting bigger. The dark look he put on her then, baffled Seirins players, his jaw tensed as he glared at her… Caught off guard, the redheaded girl froze, but even so she articulated feverishly…

« Daiki...I... »

She didn't dare to finish her sentence, seing the look full of hatred he put on her. Toous ace seemed to contain himself as much as he could, yet his voice was then sharp and full of resent…

«  If you think I'm going to say Hello and hug you as if nothing had happened, you're mistaken ! »

Without a word he turned back and leave without a look. A heavy silence reigned until the slam of the entrance door closing after Aomines path echoed in the gym… The girl seemed to try following him but stoped as a gentle hand touched her shoulder…

«  Let him go, he'll come back… He just needs time... »  
«  But Kise… I never wanted to... »  
«  I know you didn't want that to happen… But think of him, your leaving… he took it very badly. I think he felt more guilty than we all did… he tought about the worst… like we all did... »

Eyes full of tears and regrets turned toward him, and with a torn in his heart, Kaijos ace took the girl in his arms in order to comfort her, like he used to do years ago. But this time he also wanted to comfort himself… Which the girl understood as he whispered in a deep soft voice full of relief…

«  God it's so good to see you again, I beg you, please don't leave again like that… never... » 

On the bleachers, they were all shocked by what just happened… 

«  Did he lost his mind ? I know he's often bad tempered but that was… Kuroko what was that ? » Hyuga growled while pulling up his glasses.

«  He's full of resent against Mitsuko-san, even if I think deep inside of him he's happy to see her. When she left, he felt guilty but also abandoned by her. Aomine-kun hadn't been always like he is nowadays, he used to smile a lot and was more sociable and joyful. But then Mitsuko-san left and he retreated in his bull of grief and started to change… »  
«  It's quite hard to think of him like that... »  
« He'll calm down, I hope... » Kise said as the two friends made their path to the bleachers and sat on the court just in front of the others. 

The blond looked at the sixth man who seemed to understand his thoughts…

«  I'm going to talk to him... »  
« Good idea, he will not listen if it's me... »  
«  Is it not strange that he reacted so fiercely ? » Kagami asked as he was still trying to understand the meaning of Aomines reaction, looking at his friend in front of him. Then she answered…  
«  No, it's normal... »  
« What do you mean ? » 

The girl sighed…

«  Well I think it won't be worst thant now if I give you other shocking explanations… Aomine is what I think we could call my ex boyfriend.. »  
«  Don't You mean it's downright the case ! » Kise added with a kidding grinn.  
«  What ?!!!! »

This time was Kagamis reaction which surprised them all. 

«  Akane, you're serious ?! »  
«  Oh fuck Taiga ! Do I look like as if I wasn't serious ? »

Overwrought, his friend yelled at him as she stood and then leave. She needed air, now more than ever… The tiger immediatly regreted his words. He was caught out of his thoughts by Kises piercing look upon him… 

«  There's nothing more serious than that Kagami… They started their relationship a few month after Akachis arrival in our band. We first thought this will end in a few weeks, but it didn't. Instead of that, it became really serious and lasted for 2 years… until Akachis leaving… We knew she had left when Aominechi came back after three days of absence, explaining us what happened… He had already felt for a few times that Akachi was being a little more distant with him, he knew something was wrong. Well I was the only one knowing she was starting to think about ending their relationship, but I promised her no to tell him. Nevermind... obviously , it had getting worse after Edens death… Aominechi came to her house in order to make her think about something else, and trying to make her come back with us. They went on a walk, and the only thing she told him was « I'm sorry it's useless Daiki, I'm leaving, it's too much for me, I can't endure that , not anymore... » Afterwhat she started to cry and then ran away… He looked for her for three days, but never found her… Her parents remaining silent as they seemed to be totally dejected… 

 

That was too much to hear for Kagami. He jumped over the bleachers and then ran after the girl, leaving Kise who was now looking at the ground, fighting with these painful memories. Kiyoshi was the one to break the silence, trying to put words on a silent question Seirins sempais had in minds, even if he already knew they were right…

«  He thought she suicided... »

Kaijos ace turned his head toward him, his eyes full of tears, fighting against the pain it caused him to think about these emotions he felt… against this viscerale fear which had grasped him for so long… His trembling voice full of emotions had never seem so husky…

«  We all tought so... »


	2. Chapter 2

He needed to get out of here, now! He rushed out of the gym, his brain boiling fiercely under all these different emotions breaking his throat… when the fresh air touched his face, he felt like his head was going to blow up. He stoped and grabbed the railing in front of him, his hands clenching so tightly around the cold metal his knuckles whitened. He could felt his all body starting to shake, his heart beating fiercely in his chest, his own voice yelling his rage and resent in his mind as his throat was totally broken under emotions…  
As he expected, after a few minutes, while he was still focusing on the railing in front of him, his eyes caught a glint of blue hair next to him.Then a calm but firm voice reached his mind…

«  Aomine-kun, you should come in and talk to her... »  
«  AND WHY THE HELL SHOULD I DO THAT ?! »  
« Because I'm sure that inside of you, you're happy to see her again... »  
« Happy ?! Stop joking Tetsu ! How could I be happy to see her after all that happened ! Don't you realize ?!! »  
«  I do ... »  
«  Don't say that with such a stolid voice ! She lied ! She lied to us ! »  
« I know… but... »  
« BUT WHAT TETSU ?! Don't tell me you're gonna defend her ! »  
«  No I'm not… I'm just telling you what I think… When I saw her I reacted the same as you, but then I listened to her and I understood what she had been through… You are hidind yourself behind your pain and your anger, because you don't want to face her, you don't want to admit she lied to you, you don't want to admit that you're glad she's alive and she came back ! Yes she lied, yes she left, but will you not think about her ? Don't you think that she did it because she had reasons ? Just put your anger away and think about her and what she might had felt at that time ! If you still have feelings for her, and I'm sure you have, then think a minute about how harsh it could have been for her ! We tried to help her, yes we tried as hard as we could, but did we really understood what she was living ? I don't think so … You know I'm not forgiving people easily, but nevertheless I listened to her ! And even if I'm not forgiving her totally, now I know how she felt at that time, and I know how she fells now!And that Aomine-kun, that changes my opinion ! »

 

Kagami stoped in the middle of the corridor, seeking for some noises to help him find his friend. The distant sound of jerking tears informed him she retreated in the women's locker room. He headed imediately to the room, thinking of what an asshole he had been. But as he reached the door, now hearing the girls tears perfectly, his heart tightened in his chest… Her voice broken with pain and guilt, hearing her crying like that broke his heart, he hated to see her like that, it made him want to crush the one who made her cry, exept that this time it was him who made her cry, even if it wans't his fault only, he did it… He wanted so much to take her in his arms, but he knew she needed to be alone for a moment… He knew she needed to cry out all her pain and regrets… He knew her perfectly… Even if he was shocked about all just happened and all these revelations about her past… Even if she didn't told him all about that, she told him enought about it so he knew this was very painfull for her and he could understand she didn't want to talk about it… He could understand and even more he didn't care… This was not going to change the way he felt about her… Yeah, this could definitely not change his feelings and how much he cared about the redheaded.  
Not able to hear his friend's tears one more second, he gently opened the door. But as he saw her, his chest tichtened painfully as if someone was stabbing his heart… She was there, just some meters in front of him, seating on the ground against the lockers, arms around her knees hiding her head which was turned down. Her body was skaking under the rythme of her tears, he could see her sides twitching as she tried to catch her breath between her sobs…

The tiger made his path to his friend in silence, then crouching in front of her, he gently rubbed her hand with the back of his finger. The touch seemed to catch the girl's attention as she turned a bit her head in his direction, but then a deep sob broke her throat as she tried to speak…

« T...Taiga...I...I... »

The sound of this crying voice filled Kagami's head, making him suffer much more than he could have imagined. He silently sweared to himself that he will never let someone make her cry like that again, even him. Then he answered with a deep gentle voice, full of regrets and comfort…

« Shhh shhh it's okay… »

When her sobs started to intensify again, his hand slipped on her arm and then softly grabbed her back, his other hand nesting in her messy hair as he leaned upon her. Surrounding her in a protective cocoon. Now tenderly rubbing her nape, he slowly rocked her, his forehead resting on her forearms. He whispered with the same gentle voice, trying to calm her tears…

«  Shhh shhh here …. Shhhh …. sssh here it's okay …. sshhhh… I'm here little flower, everything's okay… ssshhh I'm with you… Here everything's okay... » 

After some more whispers, Kagami felt his friend's body relax a bit and her sobs decreasing slowly. He kept rubbing her nape as she remained silent, then he looked at her but she was still hiding her face behind her knees. 

«  Kane…Kane look at me... » 

After a few seconds, the girl's face appeared to Kagami through some messy locks of hair. Her eyes still full of tears as she tried to contain her last sobs. God he hated to see tears on these eyes ! With a gingerly gesture he moved apart the red hair as he dived his rubis in these pure ambered eyes, his voice full of regrets, but also vibrating with certitude and emotions…

«  I acted like a pure asshole, I'm sorry… I was shocked yeah, and a bit jealous I admit it… I'm sorry for that… I don't care if you didn't tell me for the miracles and teiko, I Know it was a pain to you, I can perfectly understand that you didn't want to talk about it… You will tell me if you want, and whenever you want, if you don't want to, then don't… The fact is that now I can understand even further how important it is for you, in the good way as in the bad one… So don't think about things like ' I'm sorry I should have told you about that'' okay ? Not a second… All of that … It definitely doesn't change my feelings and what I think of you… You're Aomine's ex girlfriend ? Okay, but for me, you're still Kane… The Kane I met… Still my little flower, okay ? » 

The girl nodded, eyes still locked on Kagami's rubis as he kept comforting her with his deep and soft voice, his fingers rubbing her nape gently…

«  I don't know how Aomine behaved at Teiko, but I know the actual Aomine is for sure a pure dumbass… Like me he gets easily worked up. I don't know if he overreacted or not as I don't know how he feels about you, but I think that if he cares about you like he used to in the past, he will calm down and come to see you… And if he doesn't, well… He's a huge dumbass and I will tell him about it … Okay ? But I think you should wait, it's for sure a shock for him so he needs to think about it... Come on, whe should go back to the court, I'm sure everybody is worring about you... »

 

«  Now you know…. Do you still hate her after that ? »  
« …... »  
«  Well… If you don't want to talk to her, you should play with her .. »  
« Uhh ? And why should I do that ? »  
«  Because that's the best way to show her what you're feeling. Now shut your stupid mouth and get in, I'm freezing... »  
«  Oi, you're sure pissed of for talking to me like that Tetsu ... »  
«  Yeah I am… »

The two bluehaired made their way back to the gym in silence. Toou's ace didn't argue with his friend about his anger. He knew that even if the phantom sixth man showed himself as someone shy , deep inside of him, he wasn't someone it was good to underestimate. Aomine knew he pissed him of so remaining silent was the best way to make his apologizes for that. 

When they reached the court, Aomine caught two ambered eyes but immediatly turned his head toward the tiger, who was the nearest person between him and the girl, but then regreted it as Seirin's Ace was looking at him with attention. Afterwhat he sat next to Kuroko in order to keep some distance with her. Silence was reigning until as fresh voice, trying to lighten the atmosphere, asked…

« So you told us you wanted to play the summer league right ? » started Riko, she hesitated a second and then added «  Are you really sure about that ? Again, the level is really freaky… May I ask you if you have a particular reason ? Why do you want to play in that championship and not the feminine cup ? »

The redheaded was now sitting in the center of their circle on the bleachers. All sights upon her as she stared at the court in front of her, her voice now full of determination…

«  There are two reasons… The first is that like you said before, mixte teams are allowed in the summer league, so it's the only championship I ever played in with my brother, once… But we didn't won as we fought against the miracles during the final. I'm sure you guys remembered this game. We were litteraly crushed… 100 against 18… Eden was a dangerous player, and our double team was powerfull, but this day, for the first time since we started to play together, Eden asked to be changed… At the end of the first quarter… I knew something was wrong but I couldn't help him as he seemed to be totally destroyed… The summer league was the very cup we wanted to win, because it was the only one we could win together... » 

For a second, Akane closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to contain her emotions, and then she kept explaining, her voice now deep and vibrating…

«  I always wondered why Eden did that, and I never found and answer… Until three month ago… When I came back to Japan in order to visit my grandparents, I didn't want to but I didn't have the choice… nevermind. My grandparents didn't touch a thing in Eden's room, so when I entered, everything was still the same as when Eden left us… And then I found something, a letter… A letter he wrote to me, but which he didn't finished… A letter in which he explained me the reasons of his sudden depression, why he didn't want to play basket anymore, why he didn't want to live one more second… And that was because of this game… against the miracles… it was because of a particular player, who treated him like if he was powerless, who literraly forced him to kneel in front of him… this player who finally drove my brother mad…This player I was considering as my friend... And this is the second reason I want to play and win the summer league… Because this guy will play the final for sure… »

The three miracles in front of her blenched when she mentionned the man who was, according to what she said before, responsible for her brother's suicide. They looked at each other, knowing perfectly who the girl was talking about.. But it seemed they didn't want to believe what she was now saying… Kaijo's ace asked, still shocked about this last revelation…

« Akachi… Don't tell me... »  
«  The second reason is that I want to face this guy… I want him to know what he had done to my brother… I want him to know that I will never bow to him like he forced Eden to… the most important reason is that I want to crush him… I want to crush Akashi Seijuro ! »

It took some seconds before the information reached Seirin's player and their brains… But then, they were all so shocked about what the redheaded just said that they couldn't say a word. The coach was the first to react… 

«  You're kidding ! Did you lost your mind ?! »

As the girl didn't anwser, Seirin's players looked at her in silence, until a deep husky voice suddenly asked… 

« What a fool… You know you're talking about Akashi ? And you want to crush him ? Than you'd rather prepare yourself with your best basket… He will not be so easy to defeat him… » 

 

Suddenly grinning, the redheaded jumped over the bleachers and stood on the court in front of them. Looking at Toou's ace with all her determination, she anwsered him.. 

«  Ahomine ! I know that ! And that's why I want you guys to help me for that ! » 

Surprise appeared for a second on the panther's face but then his jaw tensed as he asked whith his husky voice…

« And why should you want that ?... » 

Her grin vanishing, the girl now looking serious as she locked her eyes on Aomine's ones, her voice full of emotions…

«  Because you're the only ones who can do that… Well even if there's now another one who also can… And because I want us to fight together like we did in the past… I know what I've done, but I've realized many things… I want to crush Akashi, but I also want to win the summer league for my brother… Because I know that he would have wanted me to win it, even without him… I can't do it with Eden anymore, so I want to do it with those I care the most after him… » She said as she looked at the three other miracles in front of her, and then at the red tiger behind them.


End file.
